obscure_languagefandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Golic Vulcan Grammar Lesson 12
TGV/MGV - Lesson 12 Ba-|Iyi-Gol-Vuhlkansu - Tupa 12 ADJECTIVAL FORMS Rub-Zhit-Shidlar This lesson builds on the information in Lesson 8. The student might find it useful to review that lesson now. New Vocabulary Uzh-Zhit-Feim abrashau to pick up set-tor to drop tev-tor to fall vazgau to steal s' from akansu an alien Andorsu an Andorian Beidzhorsu a Bajoran Beituh'zedsu a Betazed Deltasu a Deltan ek'zer gem, jewel Ferengi a Ferengi Gornarsu a Gorn Horta a Horta Kardassu a Cardassian kitau-skaf desk kosu woman lan-tol floor Melkotsu a Melkotian natuhn box Raidzhelsu a Rigellian Rihansu a Romulan salasu a native sasu man Tellarsu a Tellarite Terrasu an Earthling (Terran) Tlingansu a Klingon Vuhlkansu a Vulcan See also the chart below Notes Pitohlar 1. In Traditional and Modern Golic Vulcan, nearly every true adjective has two forms -- Combining Form and Non-Combining Form. (If you have not already done so, please review the material in Lesson 8 for a basic introduction to adjectives.) 2. The Combining Form of most adjectives is the base root word, although there are a few exceptions to be seen in our large vocabulary lists. This "root" is then prefixed to the noun to modify it. 3. The Non-Combining Form of most adjectives is the base root word, suffixed with the adjectival ending "~ik". These are considered "Regular Adjectives". Of course, many adjectives borrowed from older or other languages do not follow this construction. These are considered "Irregular Adjectives". The student will learn these through study and practice. 4. Adjectives based on verbs ending in "ai" or "au" are nearly always formed by directly suffixing "~k"; for example, "volaik" or "patauk". These are also considered Regular Adjectives. 5. Some Irregular Adjectives have the same spelling for both Combining and Non-Combining Form. The best known of these is "tsuri" (common, regular, usual) and its negative counterpart "ritsuri" (uncommon, irregular, unusual). Of course, the Combining Form is still separated by a punctuation mark. 6. It is the tendency in Golic Vulcan to prefer using the Combining Form whenever possible. Therefore, if the noun is composed of no more than two word segments -- for example, "dal" or "dal-nath" -- then the Combining Form of the adjective is often prefixed to the noun. A Combining Form is never prefixed to a trinary word such as "bai-lon-tak", due to the Golic Vulcan word formation rule that prevents such formation. Always use the Non-Combining Form with a trinary word. Note: When an adjectival form is used in addressing someone when a name is not known, the Non-Combining form is invariably used. So, "hey, little boy, leave my sehlat alone" would use "pi sa-kan" and not "pi'sa-kan". 7. Golic Vulcan forms an adjective referring to or describing something to do with a specific people, race or culture by using the same form for the name of the people or their language but it is not capitalized. This is because the Vulcan characters are all the same size in this special adjective. For example, someone from Bajor or their language is "Beidzhorsu" (Bajoran) but the adjective is "beidzhorsu" (Bajoran). This form nearly always follows the noun it describes. So if you wanted to say "Bajoran wilderness" it would be "shi'kwai beidzhorsu" (literally, "wilderness Bajoran"). 8. Golic Vulcan also has a construction that acts as an adjective; this is colloquially called a "With Modifier" but actually has no official grammatical term. Two examples are "k'avon" (hungry, literally "with hunger") and "k'mag" (thirsty, literally "with thirst"). These were once very common in older forms of the Golic Vulcan languages but are not as common in Traditional or Modern Golic. Since these words are already prefixed with a preposition, no other prepositions can be added. To say "with the hungry le-matya", for example, you'd say "k'le-matya k'avon". In the tables below are some examples of various kinds of adjectives in both forms: F.S. English TGV/MGV Combining Form TGV/MGV Non-Combining Form acidic sash- sashik aggressive kres- kresik alkaline sovash- sovashik angry reshen- reshnek automatic shati- shatik big, large suk' suk black nesh- nesh-kur blind glan-fam- glan-famik bright ugel- ugelik clear pa'shi- pa'shik cold sam- samek common, regular tsuri- tsuri dead tevi- tevik deaf zhu-fam- zhu-famik dishonest ritrau- ritrau dishonorable ridor- ridorli easy, simple veli- velik fast sahr- sahris fat thel- thelik foreign --- k'shatri frequent vakav- vakav general pa'es- paik good rom- rom harmful klau-bosh- klau-bosh healthy muhl-bosh- muhl-bosh heavy ras- ras honest trau- trau honorable dor- dorli hot fal- fal hungry --- k'avon ill, sick has-bosh- has-bosh jealous kis- kis-ka little, small pi' pi long wu- wu mature vin- vinik medical has- hasuk microscopic numo- numo modern iyi- iyik mutant tsel- tselik native sala- salatik natural malat- malatik next thurai- thurai obese thel'an- thel'anik old-fashioned --- vesh-nartauk original tvesh- tveshik peaceful sochya-bosh- sochya-bosh possible --- tor-yehat pretty takov- takov quiet hizh- hizhuk radioactive --- galu-sayuk right, correct yeht- yeht same ka- ka short pen- pen silent ralash-fam- ralash-famik slow vohr- vohris static vit- vitik tall ha-vol- ha-vol tame fnau- fnau telepathic --- irak-nahik thick bali- bali thirsty --- k'mag tired zungri- zungor traditional ba- baik ugly watosh- watosh united --- kaunshuk useless is-fam- is-famik violent khrash- khrashik white wan- wan-kur Exercise 1 Tusok 1 Translate the following into Federation Standard English: 1. Tlingansu khrashik hi Deltasu sochya-bosh. 2. Zhai-sehlatlar fnau hi le-matyalar kresik. 3. Ferengi ritrau hi Vuhlkansu trau. 4. Raidzhelsu k'avon heh k'mag. 5. Nesh-sehlat heh pla-kushel pi eh hizhuk. 6. Shitau Sonok ras-dunap fi'suk'pasu. 7. Dvin-tor T'Luki yar-sazhlar heh zhar-savaslar. 8. Abrashau reshnek Kardassu pi'natuhn s'kitau-skaf. 9. Tev-tor wu-lipau fi'lan-tol. 10. Set-tor Rihansu suk'snauk fi'yar-pasu. 11. Vazgau ridorli Tellarsu ek'zerler t'etek s'pi'kitau-skaf. 12. Ha-vol Beituh'zedsu glan-fam heh pen Vuhlkansu zhu-fam. Exercise 2 Tusok 2 Translate the following into Golic Vulcan: 1. The Rigellian is violent but the Horta is peaceful. 2. The black sehlats are tame but the le-matyas are aggressive. 3. The Ferengi is dishonest but the Earthling is honest. 4. The Klingon is hungry and thirsty. 5. The grey sehlat and the blackbird are small and quiet. 6. T'Luki puts the heavy book on the small table. 7. The angry Andorian picks up the large box from the desk. 8. Sonok serves orange vegetables and blue fruits. 9. The long spoon falls on the floor. 10. The Romulan drops the large fork on the blue table. 11. The dishonorable Gorn steals our jewels from the big desk. 12. The tall Vulcan is blind and the short Betazed is deaf. The student is encouraged to learn further by making new sentences based on words from the dictionaries. Category:Vulcan